


응급 처치

by hicstans



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Frightened Finch is so cute, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.11화 관리인 연관. 스포일러는 없는 것 같지만...</p>
            </blockquote>





	응급 처치

핀치는 자신의 다리 상태로 가능한 최대 속력으로 계단을 올라 복도를 지나 521호에 뛰어들었다. 닫은 문에 등을 기대며 그가 가쁜 숨을 토해냈다. 역시 자신은 미로를 위에서 내려다 보며 퍼즐을 푸는 사람이지 그 미로를 걷는 사람이 아니었다. 잘 알고 있는 사실이 새삼 무겁게 다가왔다.  
“핀치?”  
리스가 불렀다. 핀치는 문을 잠그고 서둘러 그에게 갔다. 숨을 몰아쉬는 핀치를 보고 리스가 한쪽 입 꼬리를 끌어올렸다.  
“많이 무서웠나보네요.”  
“당연하잖아요, 전 당신처럼 상대를 때려눕히고 도망칠 방도가 없는데다 만약 경찰에 넘겨졌다면........”  
핀치는 심호흡을 하며 긴장을 풀려고 노력했다.  
“경비원이 도둑인데다가 멍청해서 살았어요. 영상을 찍혔으니 그냥 넘어갈 방도는 없다고 생각해서 우선 날 침묵시키고 도망가려 들 수도 있었는데.”  
리스가 조금 몸을 곧추세웠다.  
“그걸 고려하고서도 영상을 보여준 건가요?”  
“다른 방법이 없었잖아요.”  
핀치는 리스 앞을 서성이며 손을 조물락거렸다.  
“그러려고 했다면 이 영상을 보내준 친구에게 사본이 있고 내가 돌아가지 않으면 신고할 거라고 협박할 수도 있었겠죠. 나도 떳떳치 못한 사람이니 경찰에 알릴 리는 없다고 생각한 모양인데, 익명 신고란 것도 있다는 건 생각 못한 걸까요. 하긴 그러니 감시카메라에 보이는 데서 버젓이 도둑질을 한 거겠죠. 어차피 우리가 개입하지 않아도 집주인이 카메라를 확인하기만 하면....”  
리스는 미간을 모으고 핀치를 올려다보았다. 경험상, 핀치가 말이 장황해지고 손을 가만히 못 두고 자꾸 눈동자가 움직이는 건 몹시 동요했을 때였다.  
“진정해요, 핀치.”  
“진정하고 있어요.”  
“이젠 안전해요.”  
“알아요.”  
리스는 깊게 숨을 들이켰다. 그가 손을 내밀었다.  
“네?”  
“손 줘봐요.”  
영문을 몰라 하는 기색이 뚜렷했지만 핀치는 손을 내밀어 리스의 손을 마주잡았다. 잡은 손이 차가운 걸 확인하고 리스는 휙 자기에게 잡아당겼다.  
“리스씨!”  
핀치가 놀라 소리쳤다. 그가 버티려 애썼으나 리스의 힘과 중력을 당해낼 수는 없었다. 핀치는 리스 위에 엎드리듯 쓰러졌다.  
“리스씨, 이게 무슨 짓입니까!”  
“도와주려는 것 뿐이에요.”  
리스는 일어나려고 버둥거리는 핀치를 잡아 양 팔을 등에 둘러 꼭 끌어안았다.  
“리스씨?”  
“당신은 용감한 사람이에요, 핀치. 아마 내가 지금까지 만난 누구보다도 용감할 겁니다.”  
리스가 말했다.  
“하지만 그건 정신 뿐이죠, 당신의 몸은 지금 익숙치 않은 공포에 질려 있어요. 낮선 경험이다 보니 어떻게 해소해야 할지도 잘 모르지요.”  
핀치가 보다 편안한 자세로 자신에게 기댈 수 있도록 자세를 조정하며 리스가 그를 더 꼭 끌어안았다.  
“이건 말하자면 속효성 안정책입니다. 당신 몸이 알아듣기 쉬운 형태로 ‘이젠 안전하다. 보호해 줄 친밀한 사람이 가까이 있다’는 사실을 입력하는 거에요. 봐요, 벌써 손에 체온이 돌아오고 있지 않나요?”  
사실이었다. 핀치는 잠시 손을 쥐었다 폈다 했다. 몸부림이 멎고 그가 드디어 리스에게 몸을 기대왔다.  
“응급처치 같은 거란 말이군요.”  
“그럼요. 계속 몸이 무서워 긴장하고 있으면 움직이기 안 좋아지니 빨리 풀어야 해서 하는 겁니다.”  
리스는 핀치의 등을 쓸어내릴까 생각했지만 그랬다간 이 경계심 가득한 사람이 도로 일어나버릴까 봐 그러지는 못했다. 그저 그가 머리를 자기 어깨에 편히 기대도록 조금 자세만 바꿨다. 핀치의 맥박이 안정되는 게 느껴졌다. 그가 가볍게 한숨을 쉬었다.  
잠시, 상황과는 안 맞게 몹시 평화로운 느낌이 들었다. 리스는 조금 당황했다. 지나친 긴장은 해소해야하지만 그렇다고 너무 풀어져서도 안 되었다. 이미 ‘응급처치’는 그 목적을 달성했다. 그런데 그는 지금 핀치를 놔주고 싶지 않았다.  
이제 됐다며 금방 일어나 버릴 거라 생각했던 핀치 역시 그대로 기대고 있었다. 리스는 트래스크고 뭐가 잠시만 이러고 있고 싶다고 생각했다.

휴대폰이 진동해 탁자가 소리를 냈다. 리스도 핀치도 깜짝 놀라 몸을 추슬렀다. 핀치가 일어나는 걸 도와주고 리스는 탁자로 가서 전화를 집어 들었다.  
-미안해요, 존. 건물 내에 침입자가 있어서 쫒느라 늦어졌어요.  
“침입자요?”  
리스는 깜짝 놀란 척을 했다.  
“저런, 무슨 일 있나요? 그러고 보니 누가 보석을 도둑맞았다던 소문이 들리던데.....”  
-네, 아마도 아까 그 도둑인 것 같아요. 아쉽게도 잡진 못했어요.  
“저런.”  
-렌치 가지고 지금 올라가니 잠시만 기다리세요.  
“네, 걱정 말아요. 이건 천천히 해도 되니까요. 안전이 최고죠.”  
그러는 동안 핀치는 일어서서 옷을 정리한 뒤 평소나 다름없이 빈틈없는 태도로 옆방으로 건너가 문을 닫았다.  
리스는 혀를 차고 싶었으나 할 수 없었다. 자기들에겐 할 일이 있으니까.  
그러나 트래스크를 기다리는 동안 리스의 머릿속엔 한 가지 생각이 끊임없이 맴돌고 있었다.  
‘또 핀치를 겁먹게 하려면 어떻게 하면 좋을까?’

**Author's Note:**

> 머리와 몸의 갭은 참 좋습니다. 완전히 합리적이고 실용적인 척 음흉한 짓을 하는 것도 좋아합니다. 가엾은 핀치, 앞으로 오들오들 떨 일이 아주 많이 생길 것 같네요..... 뭐 얌전히 당하고 있을 리 없는 사람이니 리스도 각오를 해야겠지만.


End file.
